Assassin Son of Time
by TheChamp123
Summary: You can't win if you try to fight him, you won't be able to run or hide. He's lived for centuries, he is son of time. Occ Naruto, Hit from DBS Naruto, Son of Kronos Naruto, Harem.


**Chapter One: Meeting Family**

* * *

Kronos king of the titans, the titan of time and a bad father to all of his children. His children may have sent him to Tartures but he built his left over power over the centuries, Kronos was able to manifest himself a body.

Kronos found out how his children have been ruling ever since his fall. He was disappointed, they allowed those mortals to grow arrogant, it disgusted him. Kronos was walking down the markets among the mortals and felt his heart skip a beat when he laid his eyes on the most beautiful mortal he has ever seen.

Red hair that traveled down her back like a water fall, a heart shaped face that he just wanted to cores, a an amazing figure that he couldn't take his eyes off. Kronos with out thinking he wondered over catching her attention "Hello, would you like to by from my stall?" she gave the most beautiful smile he has ever seen "Sir?" Kronos couldn't find it in himself to stop looking at her beautiful dark purple eyes.

"Oh uh.." Kronos coughed into his hand, giving a smile of his own "No thank you miss?"

"Kushina" Kronos couldn't understand it but it was the same feeling he use to have for Rhea but much stronger.

Seeing she was waiting for his, thinking quick "Kyros"

Kushina gave a sweat smile "Well it's lovely to meet you Kyros"

 **Three Years Later**

Kronos was walking down a dirt road towards a farm carrying logs home, his face brighten when he saw his pregnant wife holding her stomach.

"Hello my love" Kushina kissed his cheek.

"How is he?" Kushina gave a hum as she rubbed her stomach.

"He's good. I thought of a name today" Kushina said as she walked into there home.

"Oh? What would that be?"

"Naruto"

"Naruto?"

"Hehe where I'm from it means Maelstrom or Fishcake" Kushina giggled as she scratched the back of her head.

"A strong name for a son of mine" Kronos said as he placed his hand on her stomach. Kronos held his hand there as he closed his eyes, pushing his power into his son 'You are going to be strong my son , I promise, I won't let anyone harm you '

 **One week later**

Kushina was in the worst pain, she has never felt pain like this before and she hopes she never has to again. Currently she was giving birth to her son.

Kronos was by his wife's side, holding her hand trying to help her threw the pain. With a final cry and push Naruto was born.

Kronos wrapped his son in a towel "He's beautiful" Kronos whispered to his wife. Handing Kushina the baby, he wasn't surprised when he saw all the love she had for there son.

"Hey baby.." Kushina whispered as tears stream down her eyes. Her eyes got heave and Kushina's breathing started to slow down worrying Kronos.

"kushina?" He placed his hand above her heart, he grew frantic as her heart rate started to slow down "Kushina stay with me!" Naruto started to cry as if he knew that his mother was leaving him.

Kronos did everything in his power to help Kushina but it was all in vain. Childbirth being to much for the woman. She died minutes later.

Kronos held his son as a few tears slid down his cheek as he mourned the death of his wife.

 **Eight years later**

Kronos was watching his son proudly, as he tried to control his time ability. Naruto had red hair like his mother, a slightly thin frame, Kushina's smile or grin. Wearing only tattered pants.

Naruto was on his knees huffing "You can stop time for one tenth of a second to anyone that would seem useless but If you have incredible speed then you will have a greater advantage over your opponent"

Naruto gave a similar grin "You got it old man hehehe"

Kronos eyes widened, he felt his other children's power coming his way looking at his youngest, he knew they would kill him without a second thought.

"Naruto I need you to run!"

Naruto had a confused look as he looked up at his father "W-Why?"

"DON'T FIGHT ME ON THIS BOY" Naruto started shaking when he heard his father yell. Kronos took a deep breath to calm himself, looking Naruto in the eyes he felt his heart break "You won't be seeing me for a long time...I love you son"

"I love you too" Naruto took off as tears streamed, never looking back even when he heard his father yell.

 **Thirteen Years Later**

A figure was walking threw the city of Athena warped tightly in a rob that showed his body of hard work but a hood covered his face, wearing baggy pants and a pair of black sandals.

"I am the mighty Heracles! Killer of the mighty Nemean lion and the dreaded Hydra!" The son of Zeus yelled to the world "Anyone wish to challenge me?"

The robed figure pulled back his hood showing an older and more mature Naruto. Naruto stood in front of Heracles, making the demigod laugh "Are you sure my friend?" Naruto didn't say anything, he put his hands in front of him with his knees bent slightly.

Heracles charged with yell, but stumbled back as crystallised beams of light shot off his body. He had a confused look as he looked at Naruto in confusion. Anger started build as he charged again but the result was the same but the pain intensified. The beams faded away, Heracles stumbled taking deep breaths.

"*Huff* How are you hrk-" more crystallised beams of light shoot out of the vital points of Heracles body. Coughing up blood, he fell to his knees while Naruto stared at him with a passive look "W-What are y-you?" Naruto didn't say anything as More beams of lights appeared all over his body.

Heracles eyes rolled to the back of his head as he fell face first into the ground. Naruto put his arms down, walking away from the crowd, unknown to him but he was being watched.

Finding a river, Naruto leaned against a tree with his eyes closed, Naruto snapped his eyes open when he felt a presence.

He found a gorges woman with black hair, creamy white skin, a beautiful face and dark brown eyes. Wrapped in white and gold the woman or should I say goddess looked stunning.

"Lady Hera..." Hera gave a sweat sincere smile as she wondered over.

"That was an interesting match" Naruto opened one eye at her, then closed his eye again "Zeus will be throwing a tantrum seeing one of his strongest son taken down so easily"

"Heracles was arrogant believing he was the strongest. That was his downfall" Here gave a laugh.

"Zeus may be angry but you've caught his and the some of the other gods attention. He wishes to see you" Naruto got out of his resting position.

Standing by his sister, they where surrounded by a bright light. When the light died down Naruto found himself in the council room in Olympus. Here walked towards her throne next to her 'Husband'.

Zeus with master bolt in hand looked down at Naruto with interest, along with the other Gods/Goddess.

A select few gods have ever met Naruto. They being Aphrodite, Athena, Hera and Hermes. Naruto met Aphrodite more then the others.

"Who are you boy" Zeus voice boomed.

"Naruto son of Kronos and Kushina" Zeus felt his eyes and fellow gods felt there eyes widen.

"WHAT?" Zeus stood from his throne.

"Hey Naru~" Aphrodite coed while Naruto's face stayed neutral but you could see a slight tint of pink on his cheeks.

Ares grit his teeth as he finally found the man that was causing Aphrodite to ignore him and want nothing to do with him. Ares summoned a sword as he charged at Naruto. Ares was a

foot away from Naruto when the same beams of light that where on Heracles appeared over Ares.

Ares gasped then collapsed to the ground. Naruto walked past him, then kneeled in front of the gods "It is an honour to meet you my brothers and sisters but if I may ask why am I here?"

"I was made aware of all yours deeds by my fellow gods, but my daughter Athena won me over. Having you among our ranks would be beneficial" Zeus stroked his beard "You wouldn't be a god, you already have the power to match" Zeus took a look at his defeated son, looking back at Naruto waiting for his answer "You would be a protector of Olympus or for our demigods"

Naruto locked his eyes with Zeus as a smirk made it's way onto his lips.

* * *

"What was Naruto's answer?" Asked a young camper from Camp Half Blood.

Before Chiron could answer, an older camper ran in "Chiron! It's Jackson"

"What happened?"

"It would be better if you come and see" Chiron was prepared for a lot thins when he galloped to the front of the camp, but seeing Naruto throw Percy to the ground was no one of them.

"Is he one of yours?"

 **Ten minutes earlier**

Naruto wearing a tight long, dark purple, blue, and grey coat with a blue and yellow belt, that showed his entire upper body, along with boots.

Naruto was making his way to Camp Half Blood, escorting the children of Athena.

Naruto had his hands in his pockets, eyes closed leading the twins that have stuck to him like glue as he escorted then to there new safe haven...or so you would have thought until it was all interrupted by one Percy Jackson.

Annabeth was coming back to camp with Percy but froze when she saw Naruto, Percy wondering what had his Girlfriend so worried. Looking at Naruto, Percy didn't know why but he started to feel a bit intimidated.

"Who is that?"

"Y-You haven't heard of him, he's a huge part of Greek history!" Percy had a blush of embarrassment "Well he's an Assassin but if he's good with an Olympian then he will bring there child to Camp Half Blood. He actually brought Luke, Thalia and me" Annabeth watched Naruto walk by with a bit of a nervous look.

"Then why are you shaking?"

"You haven't seen his power like I have, the way he took down a god or a rogue demigod" Percy started to walk towards Naruto "Percy what are you doing!?"

"I'm going to see what kind of guy he is"

The girls saw Percy, assuming the worst they ran in front of Naruto, shaking. Naruto opened his eyes looking at them with a raised brow, glancing at Percy. He took his hands out of his pockets waiting to see what Percy would do.

Percy was about to say something, then he froze. His eyes glazed over as a golden hue flashed over his eyes. Taking out his pen then turning it into his sword riptide.

Running at Naruto, He went throw a slash but time seemed to slow down as a turquoise crystals started to surround Naruto and Percy. Naruto flew at Percy incredible speed, Naruto jabbed Percy all over his body all over.

In a flash Naruto was back where he once stood, the turquoise crystal faded. In an instant all the strikes hit Percy at once making him gasp in pain, falling face first on the ground.

Naruto grabbed him by the scruff of his shirt and made his way to Camp Half Blood, twins in tow.

When he reached camp he saw a random camper run into the cabbing bring out Chiron "Is he one of yours?"

* * *

A.N: Hey everyone it's me yeah I know some of you are wondering when I'm going to Update Prince of Krypton and I will as soon as I can. But please remember I've been doing this all on my phone so if the grama is not so good then you know why. Anyway this Naruto is based off of Hit from Dragon Ball Super, so if his attack is similar that's what it's based off.

Anyway that's it for now like they say in Canada Peace Oot.


End file.
